The invention relates to apparatus used for controlling the function of a fuel powered turbine engine having an air compressor section, a combustion section and a power turbine section. An example of such an apparatus is disclosed and claimed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,738.
There are a number of natural gas wells which lie dormant and unused because their product, i.e., the natural gas, is substandard in that its BTU content is inconstant, and therefore cannot be sold to the local natural gas utility for distribution in its lines and mixed with its gas of standard consistent quality. Accordingly these wells despite the energy demand have remained unused and of little or no commerical value.